


Late Night Driving

by erasergun



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/F, Gay as hell, Regular AU, kind of a songifc but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasergun/pseuds/erasergun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie needs to get feelings off of her chest, so she takes Ava on a drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Driving

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted/inspired mainly by the song 400 Lux by Lorde, so to set the mood for the fic I recommend listening to that, because there are little nods to that song in here. ;P  
> Other songs inspired this as well so I'll make a matching 8tracks playlist at some point.  
> Massive kudos to Eren for being my beta reader! <3

Maggie was pacing the floor of her room, almost stomping the space in front of her wardrobe. She idly bounced her phone between her fingers, though she might as well have been ripping the petals off of a daisy. Maggie’s determination was flickering like a candle in the wind, she was unsure whether she was sure she really wanted to do this. She dug in her heels in the middle of the floor and glared down at her phone, Ava’s contact picture smiling up at her. Maggie turned abruptly to face herself in the mirror. Taking in a deep breath she pressed dial and waited for Ava to answer. Maggie kept eye contact with her reflection the entire time, staring at herself, watching a bead of sweat roll down her forehead as the dial tone rang out. Her whole body was tense as she waited for Ava to pick up. On the last ring a groggy Ava answered.  
“Maggie? It’s 3 in the morning…”  
Maggie’s guts squeezed together and her eyes widened as she immediately hung up on Ava.

Maggie contained a scream as she puffed out her cheeks, dragging her fingers across her face. She paced again, her shoes tapping out an exasperated rhythm on the floor. She looked out her window at the dark night sky, most sane people asleep in their beds. Maggie pressed the dial button again and lifted the phone to her ear, nibbling at her fingernail as Ava picked up the phone. Ava started to speak but Maggie spoke over her quickly before she lost confidence.  
“Ava I want to go driving with you right now this minute get dressed I’m coming over in 20 minutes. If you don’t get dressed I will take you driving in your pajamas.”  
Maggie hung up as soon as she finished talking, not giving Ava a chance to reply. Maggie squealed incredibly loud without opening her mouth as soon as she’d hung up. She went down her tiny apartment’s tiny corridor and snatched her keys from its hook on the wall, taking the stairs from the third level down to the car park, her cheeks flushed and chilly from the cold air.

26 minutes later Maggie was parked outside Ava’s apartment block, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, wondering if Ava was going to take up her offer (well, demand actually) to take Ava on a late pm/early am cruise. She kept the car running and looked up at the big round moon and counted its craters to calm herself, letting the silver glow distract her. Maggie had no idea why she was so nervous, she’d done this with ease with guys in the past, but something about Ava made her nervous of fucking up.

Her passenger door opened suddenly and Maggie jumped, her head turning to see a drowsy eyed Ava sliding into the passenger seat, dressed in a baggy hoodie and skinny jeans. She turned her head to look at Maggie, squinting despite being fully illuminated by the streetlamp’s golden light. Maggie could tell Ava had been planning to sleep in today. They sat there, looking at each other for an incandescent moment before Ava sighed and let her head loll against the headrest behind her.  
“I have no clue why I agreed to this.”  
“I’m kinda surprised you agreed too.” Maggie jibed with a roll of her shoulder. Ava furrowed her brow as she scrunched her nose and screwed her eyes shut, rubbing one of her ruddy cheeks.  
“I’m not even entirely sure what _this_ is.”  
“We’re going for a drive.” Maggie offered in a light tone, gesturing with her fingers.  
“At 3 in the morning.”  
“The best time to drive.”  
“Is this a cruise or are we going somewhere?”  
“Whatever you want.” Ava sat with her hands in her hoodie pocket, watching the fog on the windscreen decrease as Maggie cranked up the heating. Maggie watched her, then watched the moon, but decided looking at Ava was much more pleasing. Ava exhaled and clipped in her seatbelt.  
“Lets go somewhere, otherwise I’ll just fall asleep again. The suspense of it will keep me awake.” She murmured huskily as her head rested against the window glass. Maggie’s heart thumped in her chest as she observed the way Ava’s unkempt hair curled and waved naturally.  
“Cool. Let's go then.” Maggie changed gear and began to drive the two of them down the lane Ava’s apartment block was tucked into, and onto the road.

The two of them drove in silence for a while before Ava revealed her phone and took over the aux cord, cranking Lorde through Maggie’s mediocre car speakers.  
“Ah, Jesus Lady again.”  
“Lorde, Maggie.”  
“Don’t you get exasperated at me, I was just noting you were playing Jesus Lady.” Ava’s lips turned in a gentle smile, her white teeth showing through the gap between her lips. She listened to the music and watched the lights on the side of the road blur and fuzz through the condensation on the window, the gold and orange rays of light passing across her face. The hum of the car running soothed the both of them, and Maggie was only kept awake by the knowledge that Ava was her passenger and she was treating her to a second-rate adventure. Maggie knew where they would go. But they had to make a stop first. Maggie wound through side streets, trying not to scratch any PTA Mum SUVs. Ava chuckled and smirked at Maggie.  
“You drive like a teenage boy.”  
“Who’s to say I’m not a teenage boy.” Maggie said in a mock deep tone of voice, her voice cracking half way through her sentence, making Ava giggle. She grinned softly but looked straight ahead, trying to remember which streets were cul de sacs and which ones turned onto the next main road. It was hard to tell; the houses didn’t change. Beside her Ava hummed along to the tune of the song playing, her melodic voice making Maggie’s chest feel warm. Ava was watching the moon, and Maggie wanted to watch her. But road safety or whatever. Ava let her humming fade out with the song and fiddled with her hoodie string, pulling either end in and out, in and out, idly keeping her hands busy as her eyes glided across the buildings going past her window.

“Why are we really driving Maggie?”  
“You’ll see.”  
“How soon?”  
“You’ll see.”

Maggie’s car drove toward two golden arches and Ava laughed as they found themselves in the 24 hour drive thru. Maggie ordered a chicken burger and orange juice for Ava, a frozen coke and big mac for herself, and fries to share. They’d ordered this meal so many times together after long days that the words just rolled off of her tongue. They rolled up to the collection window and were surprised to see Odin there, monotonously folding a paper bag for them. He turned to hand the burgers over and his eyes widened to the size of saucers and a flush spread across his cheeks to tinge the tips of his ears as he stammered out a greeting.  
“H-hey! W-wonder seeing you t-two at this time of n-n-night.” He nervously laughed the words out as Maggie squinted and Ava looked puzzled.  
“I had no idea you worked here Odin.” Ava said lightly, her tone casual but her gaze almost scrutinizing.  
“Yeah, me neither.” Maggie drawled, her wrist draped over the steering wheel as the other hand took the bag of food.  
“Uh well, I have the other job at the workshop, this is just for the resume, so I can say I have more experience, y’know.” He shrugged nonchalantly, waiting for his co-worker to finish making the frozen coke and orange juice.  
“Sure.” Maggie said, tapping her fingers gently on the steering wheel, her gaze drifting around the drive thru. Ava cleared her throat and fiddled with the hem of her hoodie.  
“S-so Ava I was w-wondering-“ Odin was interrupted as his co-worker shoved the drinks onto him. “A-ah, uh, h-here’s your drinks.” He said, handing the tray to Maggie, who took them and set them down beside her. “So Ava, do you w-want to c-come over some time? J-just you and m-me?” Odin said nervously, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he all but gulped at the end of the sentence. Ava’s eyebrows rose up her forehead and she blushed. Maggie’s posture stiffened and her lips pursed.  
“Oh, um, sure!”  
“G-great! T-text me later?”  
“Yeah I’ll-” Before Odin or Ava could carry on Maggie drove briskly away, her hands gripping the steering wheel, knuckles almost white as she directed them to the highway.

Ava looked at her, her eyebrows knitted together. “Maggie do you mind? That was kind of rude.”  
“Whatever, Odin’s a square.”  
“I was talking to him genius.”  
“Okay Buttercup.” Maggie scoffed and kept driving, focusing on how the car’s body rumbled along the highway as she got closer to her destination. Ava sat and sipped her orange juice, her face fixed in a frown as she tried to figure out what Maggie was thinking.  
“Odin was lying about the job.” Ava said softly, pushing her straw in and out of her cup. Maggie glanced at her from the corner of her eye.  
“I know, though it’s not surprising, the stuck up –“  
“No I mean, he was lying when he was talking to us.” She interrupted quietly. Maggie raised an eyebrow skeptically as she waited at the stop light.  
“How do you know that?” She asked sardonically.  
“He stops stuttering when he lies.” Ava replied with a sigh. Maggie paused to consider this new information.  
“… And how do you know that?” She asked again with a pensive undertone. Ava just shrugged as the lights changed back to green.

The tar on the highway glittered as Maggie got to their destination, an empty lot off the side of the freeway, filled with long grass, wild weeds and dandelions. She got out of the car to fiddle with the chain on the gate, the headlights illuminating her attempts to pick the lock as Ava waited inside the car. Ava thought more about Maggie’s earlier behaviour towards Odin and gasped with realization.  
“Magnolia are you _jealous_?” She asked, amused and mildly surprised. Maggie’s body tensed and her cheeks went red as she turned to look at Ava, her eyebrows drawn together above her wide eyes.  
“No.” She stated bluntly, but she looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.  
“You are! You’re jealous of Odin!” Ava giggled as Maggie stomped back to the car to drive through the gate she’d just lockpicked.  
“I’m not, okay! I’m not jealous of that dumb, greasy white boy.” She objected grumpily, clenching the steering wheel in her manicured fingers, struggling not to raise her voice as the car rolled to a stop in the middle of the lot. Ava pursed her lips and hummed to herself as Maggie turned the ignition off, the two of them left hanging in the absence of sound. No engine humming, no music pouring from the speakers, just the two of them sitting on either side of the bag of burgers, the greasy paper bag a common source of warmth for the two of them.

“Can we keep the music on?” Ava asked quietly after a moment of silence. Maggie grunted and turned the key just so and Ava tucked her knee to her chest as the music started playing again. Ava hugged her knee and looked out at the waving grass rippling in the artificial light coming from the road. Maggie looked up at the moon, searching for any kind of support she could get. She took in a deep breath and was going to say something before Ava accidentally interrupted her before she’d even begun. “If you are jealous of Odin I’d just… Want to know why you were jealous. If you’re even jealous that is.” Ava shrugged and Maggie could have sworn she saw her blushing. Maggie sighed and gently nudged Ava in the shoulder with her fist.  
“Let’s just eat these dumb burgers.” She suggested, avoiding the question but Ava didn’t question it.

Ava chewed on her burger, music in the air floating through the car’s open doors. She sat on the hood of the car, her legs crossed at the ankles. Maggie leant next to her, her slim hips resting on the bonnet. Maggie observed her own breath fog in front of her, nuzzling her chin further into her scarf. Despite the chilly air, Maggie felt warm as she sipped her icy drink, her heart beating as she sensed the inevitable question escape from Ava’s lips.  
“Can I know why you drove me out now.”  
“Do you wanna know?” Ava just sat and looked out at the grass waving at the pair of them, dancing in the breeze, like nature itself was anticipating the answer. Maggie’s heart fluttered in her chest as Ava looked at her.  
“Yeah.” Maggie took another sip of her coke and gulped nervously, taking a shaky breath afterwards, causing a large cloud to form in front of her face. Ava continued to watch her patiently, waiting quietly for her answer.  
“Ava, before I continue I want to… I want you to… I want to know if you and Odin…” Maggie was stumbling over her own tongue and blushed harder with every mess up she made, but Ava was getting the message.  
“No, not at all. At least, I haven’t really considered it.” She shrugged, putting her drink down on the bonnet. Maggie sat lightly on the bonnet, placing her cheek in one of her hands.  
“You haven’t even thought about it once?”  
“Well, maybe once or twice, back when we first started hanging out, but now not so much. My feelings for Odin are nothing like that.” Ava looked at Maggie with a worried expression, gently placing her hands on top of Maggie’s hand. “Is that what you were jealous about?” Maggie grumbled and pursed her lips, making Ava laugh.  
“He likes you though.”  
“Yeah…” Ava said gently, rolling her eyes slightly. “But I don’t get why you were jealous…” Ava looked almost hopeful for a moment before retracting her hands from Maggie’s, an expression resembling disappointment crossed her face. “Do you like Odin? Is that what you wanted to talk about?” Maggie turned to look at her with a deadpan expression, her whole body language reading that she thought Ava was joking. Ava giggled lightly. “Never mind then.”  
The two of them cracked up laughing, their voices traveling across the field in the early morning air. The music behind them caressed them in a bubble of time, a moment of peace.

After their laughing came to a stop, Ava scooched closer to Maggie, both of them unsure if the other was blushing because of the weather.  
“So, why _did_ you take me to McDonald’s at 3 in the morning Mag.” Ava asked. Maggie rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged. Ava frowned. “Maggie please stop dodging the question. Something’s bothering you and I want to know what it is.”  
“I’m not dodging the question I just… I’m just nervous okay?” She admitted with some shaky hand gestures. When Maggie met her gaze she looked worried and Maggie felt bad for making her feel worried about such a dumb thing.  
“Just. Say it. You know I would never make fun of you for anything or make you feel bad about anything you’d tell me.” Maggie almost teared up at the words of support and readied herself.  
“Ava we’ve been friends for a long time now, and I know it’s been kind of shitty sometimes but you always forgave me for anything I did, even if I didn’t deserve it or if I didn’t forgive you at first. You’re a light in my life and you, you just… You’re so great and it hurts to think about you sometimes and I didn’t know why at first but no matter how badly you fucked me up inside I could never blame you.  
“Through all my douchey boyfriends you’ve tried to support me, even though it wasn’t always worth it. I tease you a lot, and I hope you don’t think I actually want to make you feel bad because I would never want that for you.” Maggie took a break to breathe for a moment, gathering her thoughts.  
“Anyway, there’s a point to this; uhm… I… Ah shit how do I say this!” She cried in exasperation, standing up and pacing in the grass in front of the car.  
“You’re always nice to people and you’re so patient all the time, and you’re better than me in every way p-possible. Everything you do is so, so, so much to take in, because something about the way you move just puts all my nerves on edge in all the right ways.” Maggie was gesturing wildly and sufficiently trampling the grass in front of the car.

Ava was overwhelmed at all of this but she finally twigged on and her eyes widened as she blushed furiously, covering her cheeks with her hands.  
“You’re just perfect Ava, and I want to spend as much time as possible with you, like all the fucking time and I just-“ Maggie took in a massive breath and turned to face a red faced Ava fully. “I love you so much it aches and I’d do anything for you and I feel so, so stupid around you. I promise that from now on, if you want me, I’m fully and irrevocably yours.” She stood there, chest rising and falling as Ava sat there on her car, blushing immensely as she stared right back at her.  
“Okay.” She managed to squeak out and Maggie’s heart skipped a beat.  
“Is that a ‘oh, okay whatever’ okay or a ‘yes me too Maggie’ okay?”  
“Option 2.” She breathed out, her words hovering in the air in the form of a small frost cloud and Maggie’s face lit up. Her insides were a cloud of butterflies bursting free and she felt giddy. Before she fainted Maggie gulped, big dumb grin spreading across her face like a ray o sunshine from a new dawn.  
“Can I kiss you.”  
“Please do.”


End file.
